Post-Always: The Night That Changed Everything
by K17L53
Summary: *Post-Always* bad at summaries and titles. Better late then never, right? i had it typed out last hiatus but i never got around to posting it :P give it a shot, its not half bad.


**DISCLAIMER: **yeah right. not mine definitely not mine. _Castle'_s not mine, but this story is.

* * *

"Tell me if I'm hurting you." He said as the first thrust came and a loud groan came from within her. His hips clashing against hers, she was trying to keep up with his pace.

"Castle," she whispered breathlessly from beneath him.

A loud groan left her lips as the last thrust came and he fell on the bed beside her. He looked into her eyes, he could see pain and hurt, he went closer and kissed her. What started out a gentle, comforting kiss soon became a heated and more passionate one. Castle moved a bit lower, on her jaws, then her neck, then the scar on her chest, then the other scar and then under the covers. "Ohhhh," she moaned.

After a while he was moving up again; his hot mouth against her skin almost made her quiver.

"So, what changed your mind?" he asked breathlessly between kisses.

"Does it really matter?"

"Good point." He said as he snuck one hand down the covers and pressed against just the right spot.

A strangled moan left her lips and a tear escaped her eyes; not of pain but pleasure of what she would never have experienced if she let go of the edge of the building.

The tear worried him, "Kate, I'm sorry if I did something I shouldn't have…"

"No, that felt amazing." She cut him of.

"So what is it?"

"Nothing." She said in a low, broken voice as she got closer to him. "Just glad I'm here right now." Her head was resting on his chest and he had his arm around her; trying to comfort her.

"What is it? You know you can tell me, right? What happened?" he asked gently squeezing her arm.

"Ow," her arms were starting to bruise.

"You okay?"

"Yeah,"

"It doesn't sound like you are; did you get hurt or something?" he said getting up to get the lights.

She sat up as he turned the lights on with her back against the headboard. "Let's see." He said walking towards her.

"You got into a fight or something, Kate?" he asked after seeing the bruises on her. She didn't want to answer but he already knew the answer. "With whom?"

She bit her lower lip thinking of how she was going to answer, "My shooter." She answered with difficulty, try to not let the tear drop from her eyes.

"I shouldn't have asked, I'm sorry." He said pulling her closer into a comforting hug. "Its okay." he whispered into her hair. She got hurt badly, there were a lot if bruises on her back and arms.

"I quit my job, Rick." She said after a while.

"It's okay; we'll talk about it tomorrow…if you want to." He couldn't believe what he just heard her, _she quit her job! Why the hell would she do that? _He thought to himself but didn't want to ask her anything right now. "You should get some sleep." he said as she pulled away from him.

"Ow," she said in a very low voice.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," she said lying down.

"Got hurt bad, didn't you?"

"You have no idea."

Beckett woke up because of the pain from the fight; she sat up and looked around, the room was still pretty dark and Castle was deep asleep. She turned to the clock on the night stand; it said 3:07 AM. She laid back down on the bed trying to sleep.

After a while she realized she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, her body was hurting too bad. She quietly got out of bed and picked up Castle's shirt from the floor; she put it on and then headed to the bathroom to check the medicine cabinet for some painkillers.

The noise of the medicine cabinet's door opening woke Castle up.

"Kate?" he called out to her, his voice heavy from sleep and turned on the lamp on the night stand.

"What're you looking for?" he asked as he got out of bed, and walked towards her.

"You have any painkillers?" she asked when he came and stood beside her.

"Yeah," he said as he started rummaging through the cabinet looking for the painkillers.

"Here," he said handing her the pills and filling a glass with water.

"Thanks." She told him after taking them.

"Hurting bad?"

"Yeah." She replied with a shy smile.

"Come on, let's get to bed." He wrapped an arm around her waist and walked towards the bed together.

"You really need the shirt?" he asked when they were in bed, between kisses and started unbuttoning it.

She giggled against his lips which answered his question.

The shirt was off in no time and he was working his way down; but this time when he came to her scar, he stopped and ran his thumb over it then looked at her, "Does it still hurt?"

"No, not anymore, I've learned to live with it." She paused for a second until she understood what he actually meant. "I'm sorry I lied to you about not remembering anything from the shooting. I just…"

"It's okay,"

"I wasn't ready. All the sessions with my therapist, that's all I talked about. I was getting ready to tell you…but then you found out that I lied and everything just…"

"Fell apart." He finished her sentence.

"Yeah, fell apart."

"We both kept big secrets from each other, big secrets, ones we shouldn't have so from now on, no more secrets." He said kissing her on the forehead. "You told me that you quit your job, why? What happened?"

"What happened…" she repeated in a very low voice. "Esposito and Ryan tracked him down to an apartment; he was going under the name 'Cole Maddox'. Ryan told me and Espo to take back-up with us but we didn't. The manager let us into his room. The files were on the table, he was looking for someone not something. He got the drop on us, knocked out Espo and I followed him to the roof. We fought; he was too strong; he threw me of."

"Of what, the building?"

"Yeah. But I was able to hold on." Castle sighed and pulled her into a hug, comforting her as much as he could; he could feel her hot tears on his skin. "I am so sorry, I should've been there for you." He told her.

He held onto her for a while until realizing that she was asleep. His back was against the headboard; he slowly slid down and laid down, careful not to wake her up.


End file.
